Off To The Races
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Datherine AU Based on the song "Off To The Races." By Lana Del Rey. One Shot.


**My old man is a bad man**

**But I can't deny the way he holds my hand **

**He grabs me, he has me by my heart **

_Katherine sat in her lounge chair, spreading her legs out, it was such a hot day in Miami and she was waiting for her boyfriend to come home. Oh, boy how he'd be surprised to see what she was wearing. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, he was out doing a drug deal and had to be out of town for a bit. She really missed him, and his money. Her lace lingerie hidden under her robe, hair curled and blood red lipstick on. She was ready for her Damon to come home. Katherine looked around their room and smiled, her pride was high. They were the richest people that lived in their resort in Miami and she had every right to be damn proud of that. As she was laying there, she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She closed her eyes and stretched out, waiting for him to appear. She heard the key jiggle in the door and she opened one eye to make sure it was him. The door open and she stood up, standing there. There he was her Damon, her tall, sweet, far from innocent, muscular, baby blue eyed, drug dealer boyfriend. He smirked a little when he saw her standing there. "Hey, Katerina." He said, walking to her slowly and picking her up. She giggled at his sweet nickname for her. Katerina, her former name before she changed it. She loved how he knew every little thing about her. "Hey baby." She whispered, looking into his eyes as he sat on the couch, holding her close to him. "I missed you so much." He whispered, and ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled, slowly and said "Me too, you were gone so long and I got so lonely and bored." She sighed and wrapped her hand around his neck, kissing him. He kissed her back for a few seconds than pulled away so their foreheads were touching. "I got you something." He said staring into her eyes. She always got chills when he did that. "Oh, I love presents but I know you can give me something more, Damon." She whispered and kissed him, longingly. She began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her back deeply and laid her down, kissing her neck slowly, just enough to drive her insane, as he did that, he intertwined their fingers together. She was in heaven. _

**He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past**

**He doesn't mind I have a L.A crass way about me **

**He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart **

After they were done with his surprise she climbed off of him and stood by his side of the bed, she leaned down so she was close to his ear. "Now where's my present?" He groaned "Come on Kat, I just rocked your world and you have enough energy to get up? I think we need a redo." He grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed. She giggled and play fought him as hard as she could. "No, I want my present!" she yelled, and bit his neck. He laughed and kissed her, making her forget all about that present for a second. She pulled back. "Damon! I want my present now!" She pouted. He sighed "Yes, Katherine." He said, and got up, putting his boxers on. He rummaged through his bag, and pulled out a tiny red box. Katherine looked at him, confused. "Damon? What is that?" she asked and looked at him. He laughed and handed it to her. "Open it." She opened the box to see plane tickets. "OH MY GOD ARE WE GOING ON A TRIP?" she yelled, and hugged him before he could answer. "Yes, babe were going to New York, to the Hamptons. Just you and me." She squealed. "Oh my god, thank you, I love you so much!" He smiled, one of his rare smiled that Katherine loved so much. "Love you too baby, now go pack!" He slapped her butt for good measure. She laughed and ran to her closet, looking for things to wear.

**Swimming pool, glimmering darling **

**White bikini off with my red nail polish **

**Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples**

**You sittin' sippin' on your black crystal, yeah. **

Katherine sighed, dramatically and got off the plane. _"oh my god Damon, this is the hugest place I have ever been to!." She exclaimed and held onto his hand. "What are we going to do? Gamble, swim, and drink? I'm so excited to be here with you." She said, and pecked his lips. He smiled, and squeezed her hand. "I know me too, god, Katherine I missed you so much." He pulled her closer, as they walked to the entrance of the hotel. Once he handed the waiters their bags he turned around and picked up Katherine bridal style. She squealed and held onto his neck tightly. Once they got to their suite he put her down. "Alright here's the deal Katerina, if you get arrested I'm not balling you out." He teased, knowing she liked to drink a tad too much. Katherine laughed. "Ha, Ha very funny, Damon." He grinned and leaned in close to her "And no causing unnecessary trouble, I know how naughty you are." He whispered, in her ear, nipping it a little bit. She suppressed a moan and nodded, grabbing his face so they were eye to eye. "And I better not see you flirting with any other girls, Mr. Salvatore." Damon chuckled. "Impossible, Katerina. I got you." She gave him a smile and then proceeded to unpack her things. He peered over her shoulder and smirked when he saw the white bikini in her suitcase before she could react he grabbed it. "Damon! Give it back." She yelled and chased him around the room. He had to admit she was fast when it came to things she didn't like happening but he was a lot faster than her, he ran as he quickly grabbed the bikini and for a joke started , putting it over his clothes. "But, I'm going to look so sexy, babe! I mean look at me, white's my color wouldn't you agree? Katherine pouted, she didn't like it when he was teasing her like this. "You look ugly." She said and tried to grab it from him. He faked a scoff and rolled his eyes. "God, Katherine you are so mean." He said in his best gay voice. She looked at him and then busted out laughing. "Damon, stoppp." She said as he leaned down and pinned her to the floor, tickling her. "But I don't wish too." He said and continued. He loved it that they could laugh and tease her and she wouldn't get offended as most girls would. Damon stopped when Katherine was out of breath. She sat up, huffing for air, her ringlets in a messy tangle and her makeup smudged because she was being tickled so hard she started crying. He never seen her more beautiful. He chuckled, and removed the top throwing it at her, gently. "You know I prefer you in red, Katerina." He said before he exited the door of the suite they were going to share to get dressed in his own swimming trunks. Katherine got up and grabbed the bikini, putting it on the bed. She took off her shirt, and threw it on the floor, she undid her bra and slipped on the bikini top, tying the strings in a knot. She took off her shorts and looked at the door, expecting for Damon to come busting in any minute. She shrugged and waited, putting on her bikini bottoms. She knew Damon well and she knew he loved to spy on her getting dressed. Katherine was surprised when she didn't see him at the pool either. Must have got caught up in something or someone she thought and sub missed the thought, cursing her mind. Don't think like that, she sighed. Damon loves you and he would never cheat on you. She grabbed herself a drink and sat down as the beach chair, looking around as the sun beat on her back. She sipped her martini and smiled. Later, she jumped into the pool and loved how glamorous it was for this hot, muggy day. She felt a pair of eyes watching her and she was surprised to see Damon there, he gave her a cute wave and she smirked as he sat back and watched her, sipping on his Black Crystal, content. Damon looked at his girlfriend. God, she's so beautiful he thought and sat back, watching her swim circles around the pool. He wanted to jump in after her but he had to finish is drink first._

**Light of my life**

**Fire of my loins **

**Be a good baby**

**Do what I want **

Katherine smirked as she saw him drinking away. She swam to the end of the pool. "Hey stranger." She said, splashing him a little to get his attention. He laughed and looked down at her. "Yeah, I got caught up in some business." He said, casually, taking off his flip flops and sitting at the edge of the pool, his feet in the water. She pouted and swam between his legs, looking into his eyes. "But, I thought this was our vacation, no business." She said looking away from him. Damon looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, taking a finger to her chin he slowly lifted it up to look at him. "Alright, baby I promise no more business the rest of the trip." She smiled, coyly and leaned up and kissed him. "Now get in the pool you asshole." She giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. He was dunked in and laughing as he put his hands around Katherine's waist. He pulled her to him, so that their foreheads were touching. "I will love you forever, Katerina." He whispered and leaned on her neck a little bit. Chills ran through her fast. "I will always love you too, Damon Salvatore." She whispered and pulled his head up, so that their lips met. Damon slowly pulled away from the kiss and lazily smiled at her.

Light of my life

fire of my loins

give me those gold coins

give me those coins

She smiled back at him and leaned into his ear. "Now can we go gamble and smoke cigars and drink bourbon?" She asked, looking into his blue eyes, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes, my dear." He whispered against her ear, nipping it a bit. "Take me then." She whispered, ignoring the chills that he sent down her spine. He grabbed her hand, lifting her out of the pool. She put on her sundress and floppy hat and walked with him. They spent the rest of the evening gambling and watching the horses go off to the races.


End file.
